The present invention generally relates to the field of implantable medical devices for monitoring physiological parameters. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and delivery method for monitoring cardiovascular pressures using an implantable pressure sensor, such as for monitoring the progression and treatment of congestive heart failure, congenital heart disease, pulmonary hypertension, and other conditions of the cardiovascular system.
Various conditions of the cardiovascular system can be diagnosed and monitored by sensing pressures within the heart and coronary arteries. A particularly complex example is a type of congenital heart disease (CHD) in which the heart consists of only one functional ventricle. In order to provide such patients with appropriate solutions, multiple surgical procedures are required to enable the single ventricle to serve as the systemic ventricle, while the lungs receive blood flow via different anastomosis (Fontan Baffle). A key dilemma in the treatment of these patients is the timing of the different surgical stages. The inclination is to perform the surgeries at a younger age. However, if performed too early, the outcome is dismal. Currently, the only way to assess the hemodynamic status is by invasive cardiac catheterization, requiring admission of the patient to a catheterization lab. Pulmonary artery (PA) pressure and resistance are currently used to decide the timing of the different surgical stages.
Another condition diagnosed and monitored by evaluating PA pressure is primary pulmonary hypertension (PPH). In addition to direct invasive measurement using a catheterization procedure, Doppler echocardiography has been used as a method for evaluating pulmonary hypertension, though it too requires specialized equipment in a dedicated laboratory. The course of patients with PPH is usually long and chronic, and many treatment modalities have been proposed but none to date provide an absolute solution. Therefore, following diagnosis of pulmonary hypertension, it would be preferable to noninvasively monitor this condition on a continuing basis in order to optimize treatment.
Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a condition in which a damaged or overworked heart cannot pump adequately to meet the metabolic demands of the body and/or can do so only with an elevated ventricular diastolic pressure. CHF is a major health problem worldwide, affecting millions of patients and accounts for numerous hospitalizations. Overall, the cost of treating CHF is very high (billions of dollars annually) and involves numerous physician visits. From 1979 to 1999, CHF deaths increased 145% and hospital discharges increased 155%. Survival is poor with 20% dying within one year and only 50% of patients surviving more than five years. The many patients suffering from this progressive, fatal disease tend to have an extremely poor quality of life and become increasingly unable to perform routine daily tasks.
Left ventricular (LV) filling pressure is a key factor in the progression of CHF. LV filling pressure represents the diastolic pressure at which the left atrium (LA) and left ventricle (LV) equilibrate, at which time the LV fills with blood from the LA. As the heart ages, cardiac tissue becomes less compliant, causing the LV filling pressure to increase. This means that higher pressures are required from the LA in order to fill the LV. The heart must compensate for this to maintain adequate cardiac output (CO). However, increasing the LA pressure strains the heart and over time irreversible alteration will occur.
Left ventricular end diastolic pressure (LVEDP) and mean left atrium pressure (MLAP) are the primary factors physicians use to evaluate CHF patients. MLAP and LVEDP (plotted in FIG. 1) correspond directly with LV filling pressure and are easy for physicians to identify from LV pressure data. The physician's ultimate goal is to increase cardiac output (CO) while reducing LVEDP. Treatment methods include medications, lifestyle changes, pacemakers, and/or surgery.
As with the above-noted CHD and PPH conditions, the only current method for evaluating intracardiac pressures such as MLAP and LVEDP is an invasive cardiac catheterization procedure. In certain cases, CHF is complicated by mitral stenosis, necessitating significantly more precise and continuous pressure data. Atrial fibrillation can develop as a result of this condition, and the evaluation of such cases is considerably more complex since pressure gradients across the mitral valve must also be measured. Diagnosis of LV failure and mitral stenosis can be obtained by measuring the pulmonary capillary wedge pressure (PCWP), which provides an indirect measurement of MLAP. The current procedure for measuring PCWP is to advance a balloon-tipped multi-lumen (e.g., Swan-Ganz) catheter through the right atrium (RA) and right ventricle (RV) until the distal tip of the catheter is located within a branch of the pulmonary artery. The balloon is then inflated to occlude the pulmonary artery branch, and a pressure transducer distal of the balloon measures the pressure within the pulmonary artery branch, which drops as a result of the occlusion and stabilizes at a pressure level approximately equal to MLAP.
As with the monitoring of pulmonary hypertension, Doppler echocardiography can be used to evaluate CHF complicated by mitral stenosis, though again with the disadvantages of requiring a specialized laboratory, specialized equipment, and the inability to perform continuous measurements.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that the treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as CHD, CHF, and pulmonary hypertension could be greatly improved through the capability of continuous or at least intermittent monitoring of various pressures and/or flows in the heart and associated vasculature. Porat (U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,078), Eigler et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,699), and Carney (U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,040) teach different modes of monitoring heart performance using wireless implantable sensors. In every case, however, what is described is a general scheme of monitoring the heart. The existence of a method to construct a sensor with sufficient size, long-term fidelity, stability, telemetry range, and biocompatibility is noticeably absent in each case, being instead simply assumed. Eigler et al. generally discuss a specific device structure but not the baseline and sensitivity drift issues that must be addressed in any long-term implant. Applications for wireless sensors located in a stent (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,873 by Govari) have also been taught, although little acknowledgment is made of the difficulty in fabricating a pressure sensor with telemetry means sufficiently small to be incorporated into a stent.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that the current clinical methods for evaluating intracardiac pressures, including those associated with CHF, CHD, and pulmonary hypertension, involve catheterization procedures. In addition to requiring admission of the patient to a catheterization lab, such procedures provide only a snapshot of pressure data, carry morbidity and mortality risks, and are expensive. Therefore, for the diagnosis and monitoring of the progression and treatment of cardiovascular conditions such as CHF, CHD, and pulmonary hypertension, it would be preferable to noninvasively monitor these conditions on a continuing basis to more accurately assess the patient's condition and optimize treatment.